Tomorrow That Never Comes
by XanderB
Summary: Sasuke is leaving. Naruto's not following. How will things have changed over the years when Sasuke finally returns. How different will Naruto be? There will be a couple pairings throughout.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: This will probably be angsty and dark, but there will be a happy ending and I am a descriptive writer so there will be explicit details including violence, lemon, etc. You have been warned. Flames will be laughed at.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters created.

"I'm a frosted lemon coward  
And I don't know how  
No, I don't know to hold you  
Without shaking  
No, I'm not aware of how  
I could possibly love you  
Without aching"

- 'This is Everything' by Tegan and Sara

Prologue: Into the Night

I am not by any means a kind person or even remotely generous, but apparently ninety percent of Konoha's population believes otherwise. They know nothing. I will abandon them. I am selfish and I will do whatever I must to get myself to where I need to be. If that means that I must commit treason against them then so be it. I have no intention of allowing them to dictate my life or my future. I am an Uchiha, the last Uchiha and I will let no one tell me how to live.

This night is frigid, rain pelting like beaded ice against my pale skin, but I refuse to shiver. I pull the dark cloak closer around me, enshrouding myself within the depths of the vast, obsidian material. I breath in deeply, the frozen air stinging my lungs. I don't mind the feeling. I catapult my body over rooftops until I land gracefully upon the one I had intended. It belongs to him. I know this because I have spent many nights here watching him in the silence of night. He does not know that I have done this so many times before and he does not know that I am here at this moment. I mask my chakra very carefully, insuring he cannot sense my presence until I wish it. I smile as I peer through one old window, the glass pane not quite clear anymore after years of being subjected to the harsh weather. My smile would seem rare to anyone who sees me, but it is not, in all reality when I am watching my obsession.

Tonight, though, I am not here just to look at him. I watch him as he prepares for bed, the brilliance of his golden hair in the low light catches my breath and the grace that he has no idea that he possesses forces me to swallow. I stare, the rain sliding over my skin and causing me to blink. I curse it for making me miss moments that my eyes could be on him. I lick the chilled water from my blue-tinted lips and move with utter silence to his door, slipping in without his knowledge.

I stand, looming, in the doorway, awaiting his notice. I settle my sights upon him, his muscles working as I watch him move through another kata before bed. I find the smile back on my lips before I can repress it. A droplet of rain falls from my cloak and in the near dead of the quiet in the house, he knows I am here. I allow my chakra to seep through me and he does not falter in his precise movements. My smile broadens as I notice this. He's getting better at surprising me. I become enraptured in watching him, so much so that I nearly flinch when his voice reaches my ears.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, annoyance and confusion clear through his tone. I nearly allow a chuckle to pass between my lips, but quickly cover it with the noise of removing my cloak.

"I'm leaving tonight." I say simply, throwing the black material of my cloak over a rickety chair in front of his antique desk. I look at him nonchalantly, arrogantly, knowing I am already trying his patience. His body glistens with a sheen of moisture as he finishes his exercises for the evening and I wait, my mouth dry.

"Where?" He asks, his voice low and husky. He already knows the answer to the question, but he wants to hear me say it. I lick my now dry lips and breathe a deep sigh before moving closer to him.

"Towards Mist to find him." I reply, knowing that he will know who it is I speak of. He shakes his head minutely.

"Do you think it's wise?" He's asking as if he would never be so foolish. I do chuckle at that because I know better. It occurs to me suddenly, abruptly that we are far too young for this tension held between us. Just barely breaching our thirteenth year and we speak to each other like adults. Gone is the mask of a playful student from his face as he stares into my eyes, the beauty of his own cerulean orbs not escaping my notice. It's odd that he is so different when we're alone. I break the stare and glance to the rain outside.

"Does it matter?" I ask back, refusing to actually answer him. We both know that it is suicide. He chuckles darkly.

"And I am the idiot." He says with sarcasm before continuing, "I won't follow you." He finishes with complete finality in his voice and I know he tells me the truth. I nod and move close enough to touch him. I reach for him, pulling him to me. I press our chests together, mine cold against his, and cover his lips with my own without thought. This is my goodbye. His eyes close without his knowledge and mine are quick to follow. It is a promise, a vow that we are making now. His hands don't tangle in my hair or my shirt and he does not push me from him. His lips, however do respond to mine with gentle pressure. He tastes of cinnamon. I break the kiss.

I am gone before his eyes open, nothing but the clear puddle beneath the rickety chair left in my wake. I do not look back.

Ever.

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: Possible rape or molestation of a minor, angst, violence, etc. Orochimaru X Sasuke rape.

"This ain't no fucking game  
And I'm feeling so ashamed  
Because I didn't do anything  
No I didn't do anything  
To stop  
To stop  
To stop  
To stop  
This…from… Happening  
I didn't do anything"

- 'Water's Edge' by Seven Mary Three

Chapter 1: Terrified

I made it to my destination relatively uninterrupted. I didn't speak as I was looked over by the golden eyes. They laughed silently as lips were licked with a disturbingly long tongue. I swallowed thickly. I steeled myself. I would not run even if I was terrified of the man now staring at me hungrily; I needed his power, his guidance.

"Welcome Sssasssuke. I trussst your trip wasss enjoyable." The voice sent disgusted shivers down my spine. I nodded slightly, wondering what would take place from here on.

I was surprised when he did not touch me for months, years even. He merely let me train and I assumed let my body mature so that I could 'accommodate' him in the future. He gave me knowledge and the power I so craved. I had no intention of letting him take over my body, but he didn't need to know that... yet.

(Approximately three years later)

Just a bare few hours before my sixteenth birthday finds me pressing the sharp edge of a kunai into the side of Kabuto's throat, just above the nervous bob of his Adam's apple triumphantly for the third time in a row. I had been winning our spars more and more recently. I smirk as our eyes meet. His promise death in his defeat and mine, I'm sure are blank. Emotions are a liability these days. I allow him to shove me away from him, placing my blade back where it belongs and standing straight once more.

Slow applause and a sickening laugh is heard from behind us as our Master watches our performance. A bead of sweat makes a slow trek between my shoulder blades as I stand still beneath the glare of the summer sun. I rub the back of my neck, working the tightness out as I finally force my feet to carry me away from the other two.

"Sssasssuke." I come to an abrupt halt as my name is called in what can only be described as a seductive tone. I cringe inwardly, but turn to acknowledge the pale-faced man. He beckons me to follow after him. I do as I am told, following silently behind the slimy man. I lick chapped lips as we walk to his chambers. Kabuto walks behind me stealthily. I glance back at him and he has a look of satisfaction on his face, his glasses glimmering in the low light. I swallow, desperately trying to dislodge the thick lump that has formed in my throat.

Orochimaru opens the heavy iron door to his personal chambers. I have only been in these rooms one other time and I shudder as the memory washes over me. I can still taste him within my mouth, the bitter taste like venom on my tongue. I know what is to occur even before I feel Kabuto's arms clamp down on mine behind my back.

I dare not struggle as I feel the heat of the silver-haired ninja's medical chakra against my spine. This is the silent threat of paralysis. I close my eyes for only a moment before I feel Orochimaru moving to stand in front of me.

When I open my onyx orbs once more, I am met with smiling, depraved amber. I fight the urge to struggle as a translucent hand slithers up my chest to my cheek. I clench my teeth until I feel pain radiate from my jaw as his frigid fingers curl around my jawline and into my hair. I resist the bile rising within my throat at his touch. I know what he is after.

I can practically feel Kabuto's smirk at my back and his deranged gratification in what he knows is going to happen to me. The musty scent of earth clings to Orochimaru's skin, filling my nostrils as he pulls me into him, pressing his lips to mine with brutal force, bruising mine. His revoltingly long tong presses into my mouth insistently. I nearly gag with the length of it nearly choking me. I feel the sting in my eyes as they water with the pressure. He moans; I close my eyes. He stops and I feel a savage tug on my hair.

"You will look at me while I touch you. You mussst remember that it isss me and not sssome other fantasssy you've conjured for yourssself in your mind, Sssasssuke." He breathes into my face angrily. I swallow reflexively. His hands travel the length of my chest slowly, reveling in the feel of it, I assume. I shudder in disgust as he trails them lightly lower, pulling the obi undone deftly.

"You're beautiful Sssasssuke." He says into my ear huskily, his tongue slipping out to slither around my ear, toying with the lobe. I forcibly restrain the instinct to shove his repulsive hands off of me and allow him to do as he likes with.

Shame begins to bubble up in my innards as I submit to him. This is what I give to gain power. What would my blond comrade think of me if he could see what I have become? He'd look upon me with utter disappointment. I turned my head away from the serpent ninja's searching lips, allowing him to mark my neck and throat as he moved to my shoulders. My arms cramped and throbbed as I was held, the limbs tense with the need to be free.

"Tie him to the bed. I'll be there in a minute." Orochimaru orders suddenly before striding into a different part of the many connected chambers. I feel Kabuto nod and I am prodded forward towards the gigantic, wrought-iron bed. Kabuto decides to taunt me as he follows Orochimaru's orders.

"This is what you were actually brought here for pretty boy. I hope you're ready to scream because Master Orochimaru is going to tear you apart inside." He says with a heinous grin on his lips as he hovers over me, making sure to secure my wrists and ankles to the bed perfectly. I stare at him monotonously, allowing none of panicked dismay show within my eyes.

He continues to watch me, enjoying my helplessness, tied to the bed. Orochimaru is no longer than a few minutes before he is back in the room and slithering up my now nude form, his hands snaking over my flesh roughly. He is not gentle as he presses his nails into my chest and drags them downwards, leaving long red tears streaked down my pale skin. I bite my lips to quell the urge to hiss in pain. My penis remains flaccid with abhorrence at his touch. The smell of dirt he carries with him surrounds us as he orders Kabuto from the room. I am grateful that he does. I couldn't bear to watch the medical ninja gloat as he watched the serpent-bastard abuse me.

"Are you ready pet?" The slitted eyes regard me as if expecting an answer. I would never be ready. But the choice was not mine. I feel the pressure of his hardened shaft as he pressed himself against me. I struggle to keep myself from vomiting as I feel him spread me wide. He wastes no time forcing himself into my virgin body. I can't help but cry out in pain as I feel my insides tearing, already beginning to hemorrhage profusely. Tears slide unbidden from my tightly shut eyes as he thrusts into me repeatedly.

I open my eyes and my vision swims precariously. Blackness encroaches on the sides of my sight and I know that I will faint and I thank whatever gods must be watching because I don't want to feel him soil my body anymore. I pass out and am met with beautiful, brilliant cerulean eyes within my mind.

I wake hours later in the dark of my own chambers. My limbs ache and I cannot move without immense pain. I cry out as I sit up, the tenderness in my backside throbbing as I feel the wounds reopening with my movements. Something I'd rather not know seeps out from within my body and I stand shakily. I make my way to the bathroom just before I vomit up everything I've eaten in the last twenty-four hours. My stomach convulses even after I have rid myself of any sustenance that had been present. I groan roughly and drink as much water as I can without it coming back up once again before crawling back to my futon. I fall on it heavily, unable to sleep, but unable to move either. Instead, I wait and wait and wait.

Hours later, Kabuto enters my room and heals me before yanking up and out of the room merely stating that Master Orochimaru is ready for another round. By the time I am returned to my chambers, my body is in terrible condition. There are bruises, scratches, bites and tears all over my flesh. I cannot stand on my own and my throat is raw from screaming. He has won and I am ashamed of myself, more ashamed than I have ever been before. I weep, sob for the first time in years, since my brother had killed my entire clan. I wonder, is it worth it to kill him? Is it worth this humiliation, this pain just to destroy Itachi?

Was it worth leaving Naruto?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: Violence, angst, etc...

"I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I learn, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore  
The more I hear, the more I ignore  
I'm not listening, not anymore, No..."

- 'Not Listening' by Papa Roach

Chapter 2: Straightjacket Feeling

It went on for months before I could conjure up a clever enough plan to kill the snake bastard. He keeps me in his room most times, making it difficult to get any time without his eyes watching me. I feel like some sort of animal, some creature he keeps for his entertainment. I feel as though I am falling, sinking really into an abyss I can't crawl out of.

I finally cooked up something I thought would work perfectly. I planned to act as though I'd come around and began to enjoy his special 'treatment' and get down on my knees to suck his cock and I had made up poison capsules to place within my mouth and I would let it seep into the sensitive flesh of his penis, poisoning him. He'd die slowly and I'd watch, or at least that's what I hope will happen.

I planned it for tonight. It wasn't unlike any of the other nights that had come before it. I have spent many weeks building up an immunity to the specific poison that I planned on using and I know that Orochimaru is not immune to it's effects. I smile as I place the poison-filled capsules beneath my tongue. He's taught me so well that it is going to be his downfall. I wander to his chambers on my own, not an unusual occurrence these days. I've learned accept my fate. This way I escape worse pain of being tied down.

I don't knock as I enter the sannin's chambers. I've been here so ofter, I've lost count. He sits in a chair near his desk and I move towards him. He smiles like a cheshire cat as he lays golden, slitted reptile eyes on me and I allow a small smile to grace my lips as well. It doesn't escape his notice.

"What'sss thisss? Have you finally come to enjoy my company Sssasssuke?" He asks arrogantly. I resist the impulse to snort. Let him delude himself. He'll be dead not long from now, I think inwardly. I nod slightly instead. I slide down to my knees in front of him and look up at him, hoping my eyes are conveying false lust. I assume they are as his smirk widens and he licks his lips hungrily. I can see the bulge within his yukata. My mouth feels dry as I lean forward of my own free will and free his erection. I stare at it, forcibly resisting my disgust as I bend to take the torrid flesh into my mouth. This was not the first time I had done this, but it would be the last for him. His hands were simultaneously in my hair, pulling and curling against my scalp as I sucked, letting the poison in my saliva cover his flesh. It wouldn't be long now before the poison's paralysis took effect. I smirked with sick satisfaction as I felt his hands becoming limp already.

I let his quickly softening penis fall from my lips and smirk at him. I stand and look down upon him as he tries to speak, the poison spreads quickly and closes his airways. His eyes bulge with realization as I glare at him, emotionless. He must understand what is happening by now. I move to leave, intending to find Kabuto and finish him quickly before leaving.

It doesn't take me long to find the silver-haired nin. He's outside in the open. How convenient for me. I walk up behind him as though I have no evil intentions, almost as if I have been sent by Orochimaru. He does not even seem to notice the kunai in my hand as I close in on him. It just shows how lax they've become when around me. Too bad for them that they had forgotten that I was not loyal to them.

I watch with fascination as blood pools around him, gushing from the deep gash in his throat. He had not been expecting it. I lean down close to him, crouching above his face. His fading eyes watch me and I smirk as I speak to him one last time, "What was it you said to me once? Ah yes, never trust snakes. When your back is turned, they'll strike." I say and his eyes widen a fraction before I walk away.

I am unsure where I am going. My feet carry me swiftly through the rough foliage, trees and various vegetation flickering by in my haste to get away from my home in captivity. I believe I am rushing towards my home, Konoha, but it has been so long that I am not sure if I am moving in the right direction. I pray that I am.

I steer clear of cities and towns, afraid of being recognized. I feel like I am still in danger, like I am still trapped and I keep moving on until dawn. I cannot get far enough away from that place. The landscape tells me that I am somewhere in Rice country, but little more than that. I find a river and a cave on my path and stop for rest.

I bathe within the cool, sedate water of the river, cleansing him from me. I sleep after that, plummeting into a deep slumber filled with an azure-eyed angel. He dances throughout my consciousness. I imagine him now. What does he look like now? Has he changed as much as I have? Does he still wear that ridiculous orange? These questions bounce and ricochet in my mind as I rest in oblivion.

The brightness of the sun's light wakes me after a day. I find I've slept for a whole day and night. I feel groggy, but more alive than I have in months. I assume it's due to my newly attained freedom. I stand, muscles rippling and joints cracking as I stretch languidly. I take a soothing drink from the river and move on through the ample forestation.

Soon enough, my stomach adamantly demands nourishment and I am forced to find a village. I purchase a cloak and cover myself in it before moving through the tiny village and eating at one of the food stalls. I purchase a few supplies and move on without more than a backward glance. I am like a shadow. I am unnoticed and I would like to keep it that way.

I slow my pace for a while and wander through the greenery, taking in the freshness of the air and the beauty of the sky which I hadn't been able to do for years now. And I think as I am taking in all of this that I will not return to Konoha, at least not now. It's too soon to see him, to see any of them. I decide that I will wait until the news of Orochimaru's demise has reached all the villages and when things are calm once more.

I drift through many villages until I am forced to stop when I hear the cries of a child. I cannot ignore the whimpers of the infant, so I search for where it is coming from. I find the child in a rundown building on the outskirts of a ravaged village. There are dead bodies and fire-eaten houses strewn about the torn apart streets. I look down at the tiny bundle hidden within blood-soiled sheets. I reach down and pick the small child up. The crying immediately ebbs away to soft hiccoughs. I look around, seeing no one . How long has this child been alone.

I clean the infant's petite body of all the blood it had been covered in, discovering that 'it' is actually a 'she'. I find a smile on my lips as I dress her in clothing I find in the destroyed house. I collect several sets of clothing, packing them into my pack and salvage something for her to drink. I step out of the house into the warm spring and realize I need to name her. I close my eyes and she moved against my chest, cuddling into my warmth. 'Haru'(1) I think as I hold her close to me, securing her in a makeshift carrier. She is mine now. I move away from the dead village and on to another, settling in an abandoned house near a stream on the outside of the village. I purchase what I need from the village and make our home, Haru and I.

She is not so hard to take care of. I remember how the women took care of the babies in our clan and use all that I can recall to help me as I begin to raise her. She grows, blue-tinted, ebony hair on her tiny head and vibrant jade eyes rimmed with dark, sooty eyelashes, pale, ivory skin and a laugh like a bell. I grow too. Spring turns to summer, summer to autumn, autumn to winter and back to spring for nearly three years before I am reminded of Konoha once again.

My daughter is the one that forces the memories from me. She asks when she'll become a shinobi like me.

"Otou-san, when will I get to go to the ninja academy." Her soft voice reaches my ears. Memories of my own years spent in the academy come rushing back like a tsunami and I am forced to recall my home. I smile at her and pull her into my lap before answering.

"Haru, we don't live in a ninja town now. There is no ninja academy here." I say softly as I smooth her long hair back over her small shoulder. Her emerald eyes meet mine curiously. I am not even sure that I want her to become a shinobi. That would mean she may have to give up her life and I couldn't bear to think it. In the short span of three years, she had become my whole world.

"How will I become a shinobi then?" She asks, looking into the obsidian of my eyes. I smile at her.

"You really want to be a shinobi don't you?" I ask, slipping my arms around her tiny form. She nods and holds onto the strands of my hair near my neck. And I made my decision. It was time to go home. I helped Haru pack and we left for Konoha that very day, setting out in the morning. The village we'd been staying wasn't really that far away from my home village, but still we needed to stop for the night when Haru was nearly falling asleep on her feet.

She cuddled close to me as we slept in the solitary futon that was in our hotel room. I held her close. If we are allowed back into Konoha to live, then she will be starting the academy next year in the autumn. I sigh and close my eyes. If it is what she wants, then who am I to deny her.

The morning found us on the move once again with only a few hours until we reached our destination. I could see the gates of Konoha ahead of us as we approached the village and nervousness fluttered within my gut. I swallow thickly and hold my daughter's hand as we walk towards the gates. The guards perk up as we make our way to the entrance.

"State your names." They order curtly. I nod.

"Uchiha Haru and Uchiha Sasuke." I state and wait for their reply. They look at us, then the one with the spiky hair and sunglasses jumps down, half of his face obscured by an over sized sweater.

"Is it really you?" He asks incredulously. Recognition dawns on me.

"Shino." I say, not really meaning to say the name out loud. He nods, glancing at Haru curiously. He looks at the other guard, making a signal before the other disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I wait and Shino watches us. Haru shifts from foot to foot, fidgeting like children do. I smile slightly as I look at her. She catches me looking and grins back at me. Before long, the other guard returns and orders us to go directly to the Hokage tower. I lead Haru towards the tower and the nervousness I feel increases. We enter the tower and move up the stairs towards the Hokage's office. Tsunade must be in there. I take a deep breath and open the door.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: Angst, swearing...

"As I'm staring through this fire  
It's too late to make you mine  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted  
And as both our worlds fall down  
We have lost and we have found  
So far from where we started  
So far from what we wanted"

- 'Money Honey' by State of Shock

Chapter 3: The Old Apartment

"Haru, go with Shizune-san please and I will be there soon." I tell my daughter and she stares up at me seriously for a moment before deciding that it's okay to leave me alone with Tsunade. She walks out of the room, refusing the hand Shizune has offered her. I watch her leave, the door closing with a soft click behind the two of them. I look back to the Hokage solemnly.

"What in the hell are you thinking Sasuke?! Do you think that you can just come back here after six years and settle back into the village you abandoned?! And when the hell did you have a child?! Where is her mother?! And what the fuck was going through your mind when you took a child with you on your parade around the world to kill you god-damned brother?! What is wrong with you?!" Her voice makes the whole office quake and I pray that my daughter cannot hear her through these paper-thin walls. I hope Shizune took her far away from this room. I press a shaky hand to my forehead and let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I drop my hand back to my side and meet her eyes, shame evident in my ebony orbs.

"I did not think Hokage-sama. I cannot possibly repent for the treason I have committed, but I was hoping that the sins I have committed would not be placed upon my daughter's shoulders as well. She wants to attend the academy here. I would not have returned, but I can deny her nothing. And just to clarify, I have not been searching for Itachi for the last three years. I have been raising Haru in a diminutive mining village no more than half a day's journey from here. She has no parents; I adopted her when I wandered through a destroyed village after killing Orochimaru. I apologize with all sincerity Hokage-sama even if it is meaningless spilled from the lips of a traitor such as I who is unworthy of any and all forgiveness." With that, I kneel in front of her feet, and pride be damned, I bow as low as I possibly can, my forehead resting against the dusty floor. Tsunade is completely silent for several moments and I do not move from my position in front of her.

I am startled as I feel a warm hand press onto my shoulder heavily and a sigh escapes the statuesque blond sannin. A pregnant silence drags on before she finally speaks.

"Stand up Sasuke," She says and waits as I pull myself up from the floor, meeting her eyes respectfully, "Your crime is punishable by death, but I am sure that the news of your return is traveling fast and I don't wish for the citizens and several of my best ANBU to revolt against me by having you executed. Don't think that you are cleared of all charges, for you are most certainly not, however, due to the extenuating circumstances, you will be pardoned on the grounds that you have redeemed yourself in the eyes of myself the Godaime, and the high council of Konoha with the defeat of the sannin, Orochimaru and his accomplice Kabuto. You will, of course be punished. You will be living under probationary terms for the following year under house arrest without the privilege of leaving the village. You will be intermittently assessed by members of my ANBU squads and then evaluated by myself and the council through the ANBU reports. After a year's time, you will complete a test and renew your loyalties to Konoha in a public ceremony, in which your daughter will also be accepted as a citizen. I am granting you both a temporary citizenship under these conditions. Do you agree to these terms?" Her voice is stern as she speaks to me. I swallow reflexively.

"I will agree, but under one more stipulation." I say softly, refusing to back down as she glares at me.

"You are in no position to make demands Uchiha." She says, her eyes narrowed with barely contained annoyance. I nod.

"I apologize, but I must insist that my daughter, Uchiha Haru, be allowed to attend the Shinobi Academy in the fall when she will be of age, even though we will be of the temporary citizenship status. As you and I are both aware that under such status, she would be prohibited from doing so otherwise. I will remind you, Hokage-sama, that my crimes are not my daughter's." I reply courageously, and await her answer with quivering uncertainty. She steeples her long, painted fingers and leans back against her desk as she thinks over my proposal. After several moments, she nods.

"I will allow your daughter to attend the academy on the condition that she pass a standard entrance exam before she begins the new year." Tsunade says with no room for argument. I nod. Her answer is satisfactory. My daughter will be prepared. I am not an Uchiha for nothing. I feel a slight pull up on the right side of my mouth as I smile lopsidedly, resisting the ridiculously insistent urge to hug the seemingly young woman.

"Thank you Godaime-sama." I say gratefully, bowing to her once more respectfully. When I look up, she is smiling.

"It will be good to have you back home where you belong. They haven't been the same without you. You may leave." She dismisses me. I understand who she speaks of. My former team mates must have changed drastically since the time I left. I nod to her and move to take my leave.

I open the door quietly and make my way silently down the empty halls. There are no ninja bustling around in theses halls. They must have been scared away by Tsunade's rage. I smile to myself as I approach the sound of Shizune's voice and the soft chime of my daughter's behind a closed door. I open said door and grin as large, jade eyes focus on me with excitement. Before I can blink, Haru is in my arms. She places a hand on either of my cheeks and looks into my eyes very seriously before she speaks to me.

"Are we staying Otou-san?" She asks, her voice low as if she doesn't want Shizune to hear. I smile at her and hold her tightly.

"Hai, we're staying." I reply, making sure that my voice carries so that Shizune knows that the verdict has been made. She nods and leaves. I hold Haru as we walk out of the tower and towards the Uchiha compound that was once my home. I hum Haru's favorite tune as we move silently into the lifeless streets of our new home. Haru leans her head on my shoulder and twists her fingers in the hair behind my left ear as she listens to me hum.

I breathe in the cool air deeply, smelling the approach of rain on it. I continue to hum as we enter the main house, the one that had been my childhood abode. A weight feels as though it has been lifted from my chest, one that had been suffocating me slowly and now I feel I can breathe easy once more. I smile as I look down at Haru as she lets her eyes wander curiously about the house. I have a feeling, one I haven't felt for some time.

I feel safe.

I am home.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: Angst, swearing, OOCness...

"I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line"

- 'Echo' by Trapt

Chapter 4: And Darling

I am not too surprised that nearly a week has gone by and I remain undisturbed. Haru and I have settled into the house I once called home years ago. I took my parents old room and Haru took mine. I replaced the decrepit furniture and painted the walls, refusing to allow the memories to boil up within my mind. I even let Haru paint her own designs on the walls of her room.

I smile now as I watch over her as she sleeps peacefully, my eyes wandering over the walls and what appears to be ninjas fighting and training. It's amazing that she seems to have some artistic ability even if she is just three and a half years old. I shake my head and turn out the light before going down into my living room to read for a bit.

It feels strange, but soothing to be home once more. I am not on active duty as a shinobi, but I can't seem to miss it at the moment. I am enjoying raising Haru. In the past, I would have been pacing a hole into the floor in impatience for the next mission, now though, things are different. I don't even feel the need to kill my brother so much any more. I snort to myself as that thought strikes me. I haven't even thought of him in almost a year. Haru is more important now.

I feel a familiar chakra signature approaching my home and stand before the individual makes it to my door. I open the the heavy mahogany door slowly after the soft rapping sound. A much more mature Sakura than the one I remember from my childhood stands before me. She is wearing a long red tunic and black ninja tights. Her hair has grown since I've last seen her; it's almost to the small of her back. She has it tied back securely in a ponytail and she is still flat-chested. I can't help but smile at the sight of her. It's been so long since I've spoken with her.

She doesn't speak at first when I open the door, just stands and regards me in disbelief before she nearly bowls me over. Her arms are tight around my waist as she hugs me. I let my own arms come up to wrap around her in a return embrace. I am not so awkward as I once was. I imagine having a child has changed my former frigidity. I close my eyes as we stand, holding each other. And for some reason I feel as if I am holding a long lost sister or something. I breathe in her scent and realize it has not changed. She still smells like the cherry blossoms of her name.

She reluctantly releases me and I let her go as well, smiling serenely as we look at each other, taking in our new appearances. I fight the urge to ask her where 'he' is. Why isn't he here with her? Finally, she speaks.

"It's really you. I couldn't believe it when Lee told me that he had seen you in town at the hardware store. Where have you been?" Her voice is different, softer and no longer that of a boy-crazy teen. I shake my head a little and motion for her to enter into the living room. The story is long.

"Would you care for some tea? Sake?" I offer as she seats herself in one of the soft floor pillows that sit around the coffee table. I move towards the kitchen, intending to get us something to drink. She smiles at me.

"Honey tea if you have it." She replies quietly. I nod and prepare the tea quickly. I sit across from her once the tea is finished and we sip at the steaming liquid for a moment before I decide where to begin with my story. She is silent as I tell her where I have been.

"I can't believe you have a child. Where is she?" She asks after I finish my rendition. I point upstairs.

"She's asleep. So how have you been fairing Sakura?" I ask, taking another sip of my tea and watching her as she begins to answer.

"I've grown up a lot and learned much more than you probably ever thought I would. I'm a lot stronger now and I'm a medical ninja now. I started training under Tsunade after you left. I was determined that I would be able to become strong enough to bring you back here. It was so silly," She pauses for a moment, a nostalgic smile on her lips, "I grew out of my crush too and began dating Lee when I was seventeen. Lee and I will be getting married in the fall. Do you have anyone?" She asks curiously. The question is innocent enough, but it sends pangs of pain through my chest as memories of that chaste, young kiss with my blond comrad come back into my mind's eye. Cerulean eyes have never stopped haunting my dreams in all of the six years that I've been gone.

I shake my head, "There was at one time, but it has been years. I'm not sure if he's waited for me." I say, not really caring what she thinks of my preferences. I am not surprised that Sakura and Lee have finally hooked up. I knew that she'd come around and warm up to him some day.

I look up at Sakura as I hear her giggle behind her tea cup. "What's so humorous?" I inquire, curiosity lacing my voice. She shakes her head, her emerald eyes still laughing as she holds my gaze.

"You two are humorous." She replies, mischief in her tone.

"Us two?" I echo in confusion. I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Yes, the two of you, you and Naruto, that is. I always knew that there was more to your relationship than simple rivalry or friendship. The two of you are just so stubborn." She states, grin back in place. I raise an eyebrow at her and open my mouth to reply, but the chime of the clock on the wall interrupts me and Sakura jumps to her feet.

"I have to get going. Lee will start to worry if I take too long. You know how he is. We'll do this again soon. Oh, that reminds me, Lee wanted me to invite you for dinner on Saturday, say six thirty. Bring your daughter. We're all so curious to meet her." She invites as she walks to the door and I follow after her.

"Saturday will be fine. Haru will love it, I'm sure. Thank you for your visit Sakura. It was wonderful to see you." I say as I lean in to give her a hug once more. As she pulls me in tight, she speaks once again.

"He's still waiting. Don't be afraid to go to him." She whispers before she disappears into the darkness outside. I stand in my doorway, stunned. I am shocked at this new woman that seems to have taken over Sakura. Where did the little girl go that I knew in the past?

For the several hours, I lay awake and her words echo off the walls of my mind. He's still waiting for me? It's been so very long. How can he have waited for me? Will I even know him anymore? Questions force sleep to allude me deep into the morning hours before dawn. I toss and turn agitatedly. I don't know what to do. Emotions have never been my forté.

Finally, just a few short hours before sunrise, my eyes close with exhaustion and the blue-eyed angel of my past is there to greet me as he has always been and I understand now.

I will go to him.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings: Angst, WAFF, swearing, etc...

"Tell me what my hands were made for  
Tell me who my mouth was made for  
And please don't be mad at me  
You'll get what you ask for  
Come on come on come on  
So very close to what you had expected  
It makes it hard to keep my head up level  
Tell me I'm what your hands were made for  
Tell me I'm who your mouth was made for  
And if you come down on me  
Well you'll get what you ask for  
Come on come on come on."

- 'Come On' by Tegan and Sara

Chapter 5: You and Me

Two days have gone by since Sakura's visit and I have finally decided to follow her advice. I am walking towards where I remember his apartment to be. I am shaking, shivering really as I approach his door. Some part of me hopes he won't answer as I raise my fist to knock on the rough wood of his door. I breathe a heavy sigh as I wait. I hear the footsteps as he walks towards the door to open it. I have masked my chakra to insure that he will actually answer in case he hates me now. The door lets out a shriek of protest as he opens it and the tinkling of shattering china reaches my ears as he lays eyes on me.

I regard him silently. He's so different. My eyes travel the length of him. He stands now at no less than 5"10, his eyes a stunning shade of sapphire that speaks of heartache and pain, his hair still shines golden, but is longer now, gone is the orange of his childhood, replaced with ninja blacks and jounin vest. I am shocked. He's beautiful and I have no words.

Finally, he moves. I was not expecting him to propel himself into my arms, pressing himself in so tightly to me and wrapping his arms around my neck. I blink away my surprise and return his embrace, entwining my own arms around his slim waist and breathing in his scent, citrus and sunshine. I smile and hold him. I don't know exactly when he begins to cry, but I can feel the sobs as the wrack his body. I just hold him tighter.

Eventually, when he has regained his composure, he pulls me inside the house. He quickly tidies the china that he had dropped when he first saw me on his doorstep and prepares tea for the both of us. I accept a cup gratefully and seat myself on his plush couch. It is new to me. He soon joins me.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asks, looking at me seriously. I set my tea down and meet his eyes.

"No, I found something, but not what I had been hoping to find." I reply softly. I had hoped to find vengeance and instead, I'd gained humility. Naruto nods slowly.

"Are you back for good?" Another question from his lips in a voice that is different from the one I remember, but no less pleasant. I find myself drawing slightly closer to him as I nod.

"I have things to bind me here now." I say, not really realizing the words I'd spoken until his eyes widened in question.

"Things?" he echoes quietly. I shift uncomfortably as I debate on answering truthfully.

"Yes, I have my daughter to think of now." I decide as a reply, but it is only half of the reason that I have vowed to stay here.

"Yeah, I'd heard you'd had a kid. How did that come about?" He states, sipping his tea. His tone is unreadable.

"I was traveling through many villages after I defeated Orochimaru when I came across a town that had obviously been attacked. It seemed completely deserted with corpses as the only occupants, but I was proven wrong when I heard crying, wailing really. It was a baby, no more than eight months old. I couldn't very well leave her there alone, so I took her with me and she has been with me since." I explained, smiling at the thought of my daughter.

"You've gotten softer." He says, watching me. I snort.

"Children have that effect on people, I suppose." I reply, looking at him. He seems as though he is thinking. I wait.

"Sakura said you were hoping to see someone here in the village. Is this someone your other reason to stay?" he asks after a moment. I breathe in sharply. It doesn't escape his notice. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me about her if you don't want to." He says sincerely, even though there is sadness in his voice.

"What makes you so sure it is a she?" I ask curiously. I wonder if perhaps he has forgotten the kiss I initiated all those years ago.

"Well, I just figured you would come back to get married and have a few brats to repopulate your clan or something. Are you telling me I am wrong?" He says as if I am bluffing.

"Yes, you are wrong. There is a person I will stay for, but he is not a woman and I doubt he can help me repopulate my clan." I say, humor leaking into my tone. He is so dense sometimes. I lick my lips and watch him digest the information I'd just fed him.

"Who?" He can't help but ask. I shake my head and move closer to him still. I press a hand to his tanned cheek, the whisker scars surprisingly soft beneath my palm. I smile as I move my lips closer to his.

"You, dobe." I say before sealing our lips together. He stiffens against me for a brief moment before he accepts and responds to my kiss. The taste of cinnamon fills my mouth and I press closer to him, pulling him to me as I wrap my arms around his waist. I've dreamed of this in my mind for years. I've dreamed of kissing him once more. His arms wrap around my neck hesitantly as if he's afraid that if he touches me, I'll disappear. He is wrong. I am never leaving him again.

I am not expecting it when he begins to cry again. It so strange, seeing a ninja cry like this, but I understand. It must have been hard to lose me for so long and to hold onto hope for years. I just hold him close as he cries into my chest.

"I've waited years to hear you say that." He says hoarsely. I nod.

"And I've waited years to say it, dobe." I reply, stroking his silky hair lightly. I don't really know what else to do. I have no idea what happens now.

"So, what now?" His voice is soft and coarse from his tears, but I hear him loud and clear. I bite my lip.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I guess, we get to know each other again. And Naruto, you have to know that if you want me, I am a package now, you get my daughter too." I reply after thinking for a moment. I can't be with him if he can't accept Haru with me.

He nods in understanding, " I always wanted a family. When can I meet her?" He asks, a smile already pulling up his lips. I feel my own smile tugging at the right corner of my mouth.

"Anytime you want." I say, smiling fully now. He nods and then opens his mouth to reply.

"Now."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: Mild swearing, possible angst, etc...

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry"

- 'Sweet Child O' Mine' by Guns 'N Roses

Chapter 6: A Shameless Use of Charm

"She's beautiful. Can I?" Naruto gestures towards Haru as if he actually needs to have my permission to go and speak to her. I nod and watch after him as he walks over to her. She is sitting on a swing all alone, reminiscent of another child in my not too distant past. She's not very good at being social to other little girls her age. I smile as she seems to size him up and then look over at me. I wave at her to let her know that he isn't a stranger. She grins and allows him to pick her up and carry her around on his shoulders.

I can hear her laughter and happy screams from across the park as he plays with her and I notice the other children wandering closer to the two of them curiously. I watch as they surround them. Naruto laughs and allows them to play as well, picking each of them up in turn and introducing himself and Haru to all of them. I watch in disbelief as my antisocial daughter interacts with the other children and as she laughs with them while they attack Naruto. It amazes me that he can have such an effect on her.

He stays close to the children as they play on the climbing equipment and jungle gym. I watch from a bench in the shade. Haru falls from the monkey bars and I stand immediately, instinctively. She is crying and I can see that she has scraped her knees. I am about to move to her when Naruto is there and picking her up to inspect the cuts. He has her giggling through her tears within seconds. I stand dumbfounded by the display. How did he do that?

She holds his hand as they walk towards me. She seems completely at ease with him, like she has known him her whole life. I smile at them both, unsure of what to say. He has completely and utterly charmed the both of us. Haru hugs me and I pick her up off of the ground to examine her wounds myself and she tells me that Naruto has told her that they will leave wicked scars and that only really awesome ninjas have wicked scars. I find myself rolling my eyes, but allowing a grin to fall upon my features. He is standing across from me, a bright smile on his lips.

Haru looks at him and then at me before she leans in very close to me and whispers, "Otou-san, is he the one you dream about?" I jerk back, stunned at her observation. I blink at her for a moment before nodding. She smiles and hugs me, speaking close to my ear once more, " I like him. Can he be my Chichiue?" I find that I can't hold back a chuckle that escapes my throat as what she's said settles into my mind. I nod and wrap my arms around her.

"Let's head back to my place. I'll cook dinner while Haru naps." I say, looking at Naruto with a warm smile. This is what I had hoped for. He nods and we begin our short trek to the Uchiha compound and my newly renovated and decorated home. Naruto hasn't been there since long before I left the village. He is in for a surprise.

"Wow Sasuke. You've really spruced the place up, ne?" He says as we enter the house only ten minutes later, a low whistle coming from his lips as he looks around. I nod and head up the stairs. Haru is already dozing in my arms. He follows after me, watching me as I tuck her in. He comes closer.

"Have a good nap Haru-chan." He says, ruffling the silky, ebony locks. She touches his hand.

"Thanks Chichiue." She mumbles groggily. My eyes widen and Naruto smiles before moving away from her. I can't believe that she called him that. A blush creeps along my cheeks and I breathe in, waiting for him to say something as we move out of her room, letting her door close with a soft click behind us.

"She must have thought I was you." He says quietly as we tiptoe down the steps to the kitchen. I bite my lip, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. I make my decision.

"No. She knew it was you." I say simply, not making eye contact with him as I busied myself with grabbing vegetables and chicken from the refrigerator and rice and spices from the cupboards. He stands silently in the doorway for a moment.

"Then why did she call me-" He trails off as I look at him, our eyes meeting and I know he understands now. We stand regarding each other for several minutes in a dead quiet before finally a huge smile splits his face and I think that it is like the sun is rising again in the same day. I am unprepared when he flings himself into my chest, hugging me tightly and pressing his lips to mine.

It takes me a moment to realize what is actually happening and I respond once my mind catches up to the moment. I smile into the kiss. He isn't upset like I feared he might be or even afraid as I was sure he would be. He's happy. I can feel it in his kiss. I let my arms wrap around him gently and hold him as we kiss until the need for breath separates us. I drop my arms to my sides, freeing him before speaking.

"Help me cut up vegetables dobe." I say, pointing at the peppers, broccoli, and carrots. He grins and nods, reaching for a knife hanging on the knife rack. I turn back to the snow peas that I am about to wash and the water chestnuts that need to be chopped up. I set about the task standing next to the dobe, my dobe, our hips bumping every now and again as we chop the vegetables and prepare the chicken and rice.

Dinner doesn't take so long with the two of us working at it. All that is left is to cook it. The chicken simmers in the oven and the rice softens in the rice cooker, the vegetables steaming on the stove top. We seat ourselves at the table and wait. Steaming tea fills our mugs as we watch each other from across the table. I am the first to speak.

"What have you been up to these last few years?" I ask, surprised at myself for starting the conversation at all. He takes a sip of tea before answering.

"Well, training mostly. I spent about three years traveling and training with Jaraiya so that I would be ready to face the Akatsuki when they came for me and then I was back here. I heard that you had defeated Orochimaru and I waited for you to return. I became a jounin last year and I am working on ANBU shortly." He says, recalling the time he spent while I was away. I nod.

"And did they come for you?" I ask, referring to the Akatsuki, my brother's organization. He shakes his head.

"Actually, no they haven't, at least not yet." He clarifies. I nod before standing to check the food. Naruto watches me. The pattering of tiny feet interrupt anything else he might want to say as Haru comes down the steps. She wastes no time climbing up into Naruto's lap and curling her fingers in his golden tresses. I shake my head as I serve up the food.

"You've got impeccable timing Haru-chan." Naruto compliments and Haru blushes and giggles. I smile before gesturing for her to move to her own chair so that we can all eat. Dinner goes by smoothly and Haru tells me of her new friends, the children that she and Naruto met at the park. I nod and smile at her as she tells me their names animatedly. She has never had friends before.

Later, after Haru is sleeping in bed, Naruto and I sit on the porch, looking at the stars, which look like tiny diamonds strewn across a black velvet canopy. We are quiet, just sitting in each other's company. I realize that it seems as if I had never left at all. There are no ill feelings between us. I move closer to him and he moves just the slightest bit closer top me as well, his hand sliding over my own. I smile, but keep my eyes on the stars.

I am unsure when we end up kissing or how he ends up beneath me, but reality comes crashing back on me as he moans loudly as I press my hips down on him. What am I doing? He looks up at me with hooded sapphire eyes and I can't stop as I lean down to press hungry lips to his plump, glistening ones. He whimpers and kisses back, allowing my tongue entrance.

Finally, regaining my composure and common sense, I pull away from him. He looks up at me confusedly. "Why're you stopping?" He pants slightly as he speaks and I swallow reflexively at the huskiness of his voice. I want him so badly, I can hardly think staright.

I am about to tell him that this is too quick, but instead, "Stay the night." leaves my lips. His eyes widen and I realize what I've said. Before I can redeem myself, he is pressing in for another heated kiss. And I am left dazed.

I want him.

No. I need him.

Badly.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warning: Swearing, lemon (Male/Male explicit sex), etc.

"First with your hands and then with your mouth  
A downpour of sweat, damp cotton clouds  
I was a fool, you were my friend  
We made it happen  
You took off your clothes, left on the light  
You stood there so brave  
You used to be shy  
Each feature improved, each movement refined and eyes

like a showroom"

- 'Take It Easy' by Bright Eyes

Chapter 7: Tremble for My Beloved

I am unaware of when we entered my bedroom, or even how we made it here without separating from our kiss, but we managed it somehow. His eyes glitter as he pulls away from my lips and tugs his shirt over his head gracefully, his hair tumbling back down to brush against his tanned shoulders. His skin was unmarred with scars unlike my own, but I assumed the demon fox he held within him had a hand in that. I lick suddenly dry lips and watch as he reveals more skin to me, pulling his ninja blacks off and letting them fall to the floor with a soft rustle of clothing.

He stands before me now, completely beautiful and unashamed. I meet his gaze which is burning with an intensity only he could possibly possess. He's so much different from the little boy I left behind with a chaste kiss six years ago, but yet so much the same. I reach for him, palm up, waiting for him to take my hand. He does.

His fingers wrap around my hand softly, uncalloused. Another of the demon's perks, I suppose. He seems delicate to me with his too-soft skin, but I don't tell him so. He tugs playfully at my shorts and I find that I cannot keep a smile from playing across my lips. Moonlight glints off of his pronounced cheekbones as he leans in to pull my shorts off. I allow him to. I pull my own shirt off and toss it to lie with the other discarded clothing. I want him close to me, so I pull him onto the bed.

He kneels onto the futon before sliding down next to me and taking my lips in another passionate kiss. I moan into it, curling my fingers into the downy, platinum locks. I roll over onto him as our kisses become more and more heated, our tongues chasing one another. Somewhere in the back of my passion-fogged mind, I wonder if he has a lot of experience with this, but I don't dare ask. I'm not sure I even really want to know if he's been with others. I'd like to pretend that he has waited for only me, but I understand that he is only human and a teenager at that.

I run a hand down his heaving chest, letting my fingertips trace subtle patterns over the skin. Tiny bumps rise upon his skin in the wake of my fingers and I smile into our kiss, feeling him shiver beneath me. I move to kiss and nip at his neck and throat, memorizing the spots where he moans and gasps the loudest. I rake my blunt nails over a hardened nipple gently and bite down on his shoulder lightly. He arches into both touches. I lap at the mark I have successfully left on his skin I know it won't be there in the morning, but I can't bring myself to care, thinking that I will just have to give him more tomorrow. I move back to his lips, massaging them with my own. I think to myself how gorgeous he is and how difficult he makes it for me to think straight.

"Sasuke..." His voice is low and husky with lust as he moans my name. I swallow hard and move between his legs, getting in a more comfortable position. I trail my tongue down his neck to his chest, suckling gently on each of his nipples before moving lower still. I dip into the tempting half-moon of his navel, his taught abdomen muscles fluttering beneath the skin. I nip at the sensitive flesh just below his navel before sliding my exploring tongue down to the crease of his thigh to his pelvis. He shivers and gasps, his hands tightening in my obsidian tresses.

I hover over his erection, breathing over it. I lick my lips once more. Naruto arches, trying to get me to touch him, I'm assuming. I smirk.

"What do you want Naruto?" I ask softly, through my own panting. I am so hard that I'm afraid there may be no blood left to keep me breathing. He groans.

"Please... Touch me." He huffs out, a sheen of sweat covering him as he shudders beneath my body.

"As you wish." I say, allowing my hand to rub his cock slightly. I stroke him slowly, sliding my hand up and down while I watch him tremble, moaning my name over and over. I breathe heavily as I watch him. I nibble at my lip as I lean over his hardened shaft and lick the tip, tonguing the slit. Naruto groans loudly, thrusting upwards towards my mouth. I engulf him into my mouth, swallowing. Naruto cries out. I bob my head, humming lightly around the turgid flesh. After just a few strokes of my mouth over him and I feel him stiffen. I draw back, not wanting him to orgasm quite yet.

He murmurs in disappointment. I smile down at him lustily. I reach over to my bedside table, grabbing the tube of lotion I keep there. I pull it from the drawer and bring it to us, uncapping it and liberally covering the fingers of my right hand with it. Naruto looks up at me with watery azure eyes and I meet his gaze, asking permission with my own. He nods minutely, giving me the only sign that he wanted this. I smile at him lovingly. He swallows and I feel him tense as I place my fingers at his entrance.

"You have to relax love." I say softly, massaging his thigh with my unoccupied hand. He breathes in and exhales slowly, forcing himself to relax. I lean in and kiss him, hoping to distract him long enough to slip a finger into him. It works. The first digit slides in easily enough. Naruto shifts, adjusting to the strange sensation. I move the finger in and out several times before attempting to add another. The second digit slides in with the first with little resistance and I smile as I scissor them within him. I slip them in and out of him, searching for the spot I know will send shivers up his spine and make him scream.

He gasps as I try for a third finger. "Sas'ke... hurts..." He breathes out. I nod and still my fingers. He's so tight.

"Shh, just relax Naruto. It won't hurt for much longer." I assure him as I try to move slowly within him once more. He bites his lip, but doesn't cry out as he concentrates on staying relaxed. I nod in approval and slide my finger out slowly and push them back in quicker.

All of the sudden he arches, a moan escaping him and I know that I've found what I am looking for. I press against the small bundle of nerves once more and he cries out loudly. I smile. I stretch him the rest of the way carefully, loosening him for something larger.

After a few more thrusts of my fingers, I pull them out completely and he groans disappointedly once more. I push his thighs further apart and lift them so I can get better access to his entrance. I lube my own painfully hard cock with the lotion before positioning myself at the still tight hole. I press forward slowly and carefully. Naruto breathes in sharply as I bury myself in him fully. I still myself fully so that he has a moment to adjust to the intrusion. I let his leg drop and entwine our fingers together, offering whatever comfort I can.

After several minutes, he moves against me, pulling me in deeper. He gasps as I thrust experimentally. I thrust in shallowly, changing angles until I find his sweet spot once more. He meets the thrusts eagerly and I increase the tempo of my thrusts, allowing them to hit deeper in his body. He begins to moan with every thrust and my breathing becomes labored. There's no way that I will be able to last too much longer. He is burning and so tight around me.

"Harder..." He commands and I obey, pressing in deeper and harder, moving him against the futon mattress. I hope to whatever gods are out there that Haru does not hear us. I grasp his erection and begin stroking it in time with my thrusting hips. He claws at my back and the mattress. I moan and pant as I feel myself getting closer to the brink of orgasm.

It seems too soon when Naruto arches impossibly and I feel liquid heat flow over my hand. He moans my name loudly and I can't hold back any longer. I shove into him harshly, thrusting twice more before shooting my load inside of him, coating his inner walls. I collapse on him, breathing roughly as our foreheads rest against each other.

When we open our eyes once again, our eyelashes tangle together and we gaze into each other's eyes intensely, obsidian clashing with cerulean.

"I love you." It as if it is pulled from within us by some unknown force and whispers out from between our lips. Our lips meet and no more words are spoken.

There is something now that I feel as we begin to fall into slumber, as we cuddle close to each other's warmth and my chest swells.

I am happy.

Meanwhile...

Something shifts within the body of the blonde. Chakra pulls and twists together deep within his abdomen. Something is growing.

TBC...

Thank you for all of the reviews. I won't be updating until next week sometime. Please be patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings: Slight angst, severely fluffy bits, and whatever else there might be.

"The stars are aligned, but they don't align for us

Excuse me for I am the ocean, and I will starve for you

Will you know how to stay brave?

Such fragile moments we share

You are my everything

Even with nothing to say..."

-'...Off by Heart' by City and Colour

Chapter 8: Anyone Else But You

Morning comes on the breathe of dawn, wisps of mist swirling through the fields of Konoha. I breathe in, something tickling my nose as I do so. I crack an eye open experimentally to see a head of very soft, very blond hair just beneath my chin. I smile. My arms are wrapped tightly around said blond and he has snuggled himself as close as physically possible to my chest. 'Naruto', my mind whispers his name through my muddled morning thoughts. I sigh. Last night was real, I realize belatedly. I search the recesses of my psyche, but find that I cannot bring myself to regret the past evening's events. I love him.

The creaking of the old door to my bedroom distracts me from my mind's ramblings and I see the disheveled head of my three-year-old poking in through the opening. Her eyes widen as she sees Naruto in the spot that is usually reserved for her. I can see her eyes falling back disappointedly as she realizes she has been replaced by the one she has dubbed her 'Chichiue'. I wait and watch her. Naruto stirs and twists his head to peer at the open door and Haru staring back at him. I can feel him start as he meets her eyes.

"Hey there, pretty girl." He says softly, his voice still roughened with slumber. She jumps as if she's been caught with a hand in the forbidden cookie jar and tears begin to roll down her cheeks before she bolts from the room, the slamming of her door just down the hall evident. I am moving before we have a chance to say our good mornings. Naruto's hand on my wrist stills me.

"Let me talk to her." He says, looking up at me, his hair sticking out at odd angles as his eyes warm me in the early morning light. I am about to protest, but think better of it, nodding instead. He will have to be able to deal with her anyway if we want this relationship to work out. He stands up and stretches, obviously not sore. I am nearly disappointed when I remember the fox that he harbor's within him. 'Of course he's not sore' my mind reprimands me. He pulls on the shorts I had been wearing last night before leaving the room. I sit on the bed for just a few moments before moving to pull on a new pair of shorts from my drawer. I follow after him down the hall.

The door to Haru's room is open and he is sitting with her on her bed. She appears to be hiding beneath the covers. I stand in the doorway, leaning on the door jam, watching them attentively.

"Go away." she cries from under the lump of blankets on her bed, "I don't want to talk to you Chichiue. You took Otou-san from me." Naruto shakes his head before he speaks to her.

"Haru-chan, I assure you that I could never take your Otou-san away from you. Why do you think that?" He asks lightly, prodding her for more information. She sniffles from inside her haven.

"Because I always get to crawl into Otou-san's futon in the morning, but today, you were there instead." She sounds so upset. I smile at the childish answer she gives. I sometimes forget that she is only three when she is acting so much more mature during other times, but times like this remind me of her real age. I can see Naruto smile as well.

"Haru-chan, will you come out of there and talk to me for a moment? It's very important." He says in reply, peeling the covers away from her tear-stained and reddened face. I watch the scene unfold as an outsider. She looks up at him with watery jade eyes and waits patiently for him to continue. He smiles down at her and wipes the tears from her delicate cheeks before finishing what he has to say. "Haru-chan, you will always be welcome into your Otou-san's futon even if I am there. There will always be room for you. You can snuggle down right in between us if that will make you feel better. Your Otou-san could never replace you." He says softly leaning over her slightly. She looks as though she's thinking over what he's said for a moment, before she determines what her answer will be.

"You promise?" She asks, wiping her face on her sleeve and sniffling once more. I shake my head and keep smiling. Naruto nods and no sooner does he then she is in his arms, hugging him tightly, thrusting tiny fingers into his hair, her habit. He wraps muscled arms around her gently and holds her small frame close to him before standing with her still in his arms. He looks at me.

"Do you think you could grab some breakfast?" He asks as he moves to take Haru into my bedroom. I merely nod before walking down to the kitchen. I whip up some waffles, Haru's favorite, as quickly as I can as well as brewing some hot tea for all of us. Honey tea for Haru and White willow and chicory tea for Naruto and I. I place the waffles and some fruit on a tray with the steaming tea as well as a small pot of whipped cream and balance it in my hands skillfully as I move back up the stairs into my room. I kick the door closed behind me as I enter.

I stop abruptly and stare at the two of them sitting upon the comforter. Haru is sitting on Naruto's lap, tracing a large star shaped scar on his chest. How did I notice it last night? The scar is one I remember, since I was the one to give it to him. I don't understand why it is even still there. The fox should have gotten rid of it. I decide to ask him about it later. They are speaking together quietly and appear to be ignoring me. Haru's attention has been diverted to the necklace dangling around Naruto's neck, the one Tsunade had given him.

I am pleasantly shocked when he removes the necklace from his neck and places it around Haru's, making sure to tighten it so that it is not too long on her, as he promises her, "If you ever need anything, you can count on me." I smile and clear my throat, interrupting the sweet moment between my daughter and my lover. They both turn and smile at me sheepishly.

I sit next to them on the bed and we all dig in to the breakfast that I made. Naruto and Haru both make noises of appreciation as they delve into the fruit and waffles. I merely find myself shaking my head and listening to their chatter happily.

I find myself content to just stay in bed with them, my two loves, for the rest of the day. I smile at that thought and snuggle back into the pillows, watching them. Haru falls asleep between Naruto and I shortly after breakfast and I look over her to meet his eyes, brilliant cerulean flashing warmth and something I haven't seen in them for a very long time, happiness shines back at me from within the sapphire depths and his mouth catches my attention. 'I love you', his lips read and I smile softly back at him, my own lips already forming the words that have already become reflex.

'I love you'

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings:

"I remember the blue skies, walking the block  
I loved it when you held me high  
I loved to hear you talk  
You would take me to the movie  
You would take me to the beach  
Take me to a place inside that is so hard to reach"

- 'Father of Mine' by Everclear

Chapter 9: Mood Ring

Haru sits high upon my shoulders as I walk towards the old training grounds, her hands in my hair as usual. I am smiling as I take her to train for the first time. She is fidgeting with excitement. I bounce her on my shoulders a bit as we make our way to the plush grounds. It's been so long since I've been here last, years to be exact. Haru tugs on my hair reflexively in her excitement as she catches sight of the training yard, the gigantic wooden beams sticking up out of the infinite green, chunks missing from each of them from the beatings they endure daily. I set Haru down gently, her eyes growing round in awe at the huge training area.

She looks up at me and I can't help but smile down at her. Her hair's been pulled back into a bun, pink flower bobbles sticking out from the tightly wound knot, courtesy of Naruto; I'm not much good at doing her hair. I watch as she explores the grounds curiously. Naruto and I had went shopping yesterday and picked up some tights for her and a lavender coloured tunic which I'd had the seamstress at the shop sew the Uchiha fan on the back and Naruto's spiral on the front. She looks adorable in it. I follow after her as she wanders the grounds.

I am unprepared when I am slammed back against one of the many beams. I open my eyes only to meet the heated lavender glare of one Hyuuga Neji. His hands twist in the front of my shirt and I resist the urge to cough forcefully. I let my eyes stare back into his indifferently.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I ask, my voice rasping with the lack of air. He slams me against the log again.

"Why are you back traitor?" His voice is deadly cold and rage permeates from his entire body.

"To give my daughter a good education." I reply softly, emotionless in the face of his anger.

"Ah, yes, I'd heard you had a child, not that we need anymore Uchihas in the world, since all of the ones we have seem to turn into traitors. How long before she's one too?" He speaks maliciously. As he insults my daughter, I can feel myself becoming angry, my normally onyx eyes bleeding to crimson. He looks taken aback.

"Otou-san!" It's Haru's voice that tears my attention away from the man pinning me to the hard beam. I struggle against him. Before I am able to break free, Neji is cursing and moving away from me. I look around frantically for my daughter, my eyes finally coming to rest on her standing in a fighting stance behind Neji, a kunai held in her tiny hand defensively, blood staining its surface. I glance between Neji who is clutching a bleeding thigh wound and my daughter incredulously.

"Don't you touch my Otou-san!" Haru spits at the long-haired Hyuuga furiously, brandishing the kunai threateningly. Neji looks completely unnerved, as if he has no idea how to deal with such a small child with a dangerous weapon held in her hands. Before I can stop myself, I burst out laughing. The situation is far too amusing. Hyuuga, an ANBU captain has just been injured by my three year old as she attempted to rescue me from him.

Neji looks between Haru and I several times before standing down. He seems confused for a moment. I don't think he was expecting to be injured today. His brow furrows in thought before he attempts to speak.

"You really do have a daughter?" He asks, shock apparent in his voice. I didn't realize that some of the villagers and shinobi may question whether or not my daughter is real. I merely nod, the answer is obvious.

"I thought-" He stops whatever comment he is about to make and bows to me, "I apologize Uchiha, I was mistaken. I had thought that you had been making an excuse to come back to the village. I hadn't realized." He glanced back at Haru for a moment before continuing, "You'll have to keep an eye on her, she seems to be taking after you Uchihas after all. She' s hardly more than three years isn't she and she wields a kunai like a proper Koinichi should." He compliments. Haru looks thoroughly flabbergasted as the man she'd dubbed as an enemy compliments her. She drops her stance, looking at me for guidance. I assume that Hyuuga has finished with his tantrum and motion for her to come closer. She moves to stand in front of me.

"Do all of you feel this way, that I am a traitor?" I ask, not realizing that my sharingan still spins in my eyes. The tug at my sleeve brings my attention to my daughter and she reaches to touch my temple lightly as I bend to level with her. As her delicate fingertips brush over my eyelid, I realize what it is she's doing. I repress my bloodline, scarlet fading back to black as I watch her. She smiles and hugs me, the kunai lying on the ground, forgotten. Hyuuga tilts his head to the side curiously.

"You're like a different man Uchiha. When did you change?" He inquires, ignoring my previous question. I pick up Haru and look back at him. Can't he tell? He nods after a moment. He limps slightly as he moves to get a good look at Haru. She stares back at him defiantly. I hold back a smile. The wound on his leg oozes blood sluggishly. I shake my head and set Haru back on the ground.

"Hyuuga, do you have any bandages? I'll bandages your leg for you if you want." I offer ruefully. He looks surprised, well as surprised as I've even seen him. Then he is reaching into the pouch on his vest, pulling out a role of gauze bandages. I smirk and take them from him. I wrap his wound quickly. He nods in thanks before making a hasty exit. I smile as I watch him leave. He was always an odd one. I guess I've gained his respect once again.

After Hyuuga left, I walk Haru through some simple katas and teach her to throw kunai. She isn't half bad, but her aim needs a little work. She is so determined to become a brilliant ninja. I smile as I watch her going through the katas over and over, sweat soaking her small forehead. Another chakra, an unfamiliar one approaches and I wait to see who it is.

Haru stops as she senses the chakra as well, looking around for its source. I smile as I watch her. The source of the chakra makes himself known after a few moments, coming out of the trees. I am caught off guard at the striking resemblance that the guy bares to myself. He's wearing a ridiculous outfit, his shirt riding up so far on his chest that you can see his whole midriff and even his pants are low, showing groin lines. It seems so impractical. I don't recognize him, but he seems to recognize me as he meanders towards Haru and I.

"So you're the one dickless and the old hag were looking for." His says monotonously. I raise an eyebrow at the language he uses.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I ask, my voice low so as not to alert Haru.

"I am Sai. And you are Uchiha Sasuke, are you not?"I just nod, watching him.

"What do you want?" I demand, becoming annoyed with his nonchalant attitude.

"You seem to have more of a penis than Naruto. Don't you know that I was sent to assassinate you once?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know and nor do I care about that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take my daughter home." I say curtly before moving to scoop up Haru and take her home.

"See you around Sasuke." I catch his voice as I walk away, but ignore it, gritting my teeth at the fact that he'd used my first name without permission. What an annoying guy.

The trip home was quick since I carried Haru and hopped houses instead of walking. I slam the door in my foul mood as I set Haru down. She jumps slightly, not sure what to do about my anger. I kneel down to speak directly to her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, can you go and run yourself a bath. Otou-san's not in a very good mood at the moment, but it's not your fault, okay?" I say, my hands on her petite shoulders. She nods and quickly dashes to the bathroom. I hear the water running after a moment.

After a few moments, I stand up straight and move to grab a towel for Haru and make my way to the bathroom to help her wash her hair. As I make my way to the bathroom, I can vaguely hear Naruto enter the house, calling out as he does. Before I can blink, Haru has streaked passed me completely nude, leaving a trail of water and bubbles in her wake. I am frozen for a moment, before Naruto's exclaim of surprise as Haru pounces on him. I laugh as I see him on his back, his clothes becoming increasingly wet as Haru sits her naked rear on his chest. He looks at me pleadingly, not sure what to do with the situation.

I chuckle, my bad mood effectively lifted. "Haru, back in the tub please. Chichiue and I will come and help you wash your hair in a minute." I say and she pouts before she dejectedly goes back to the bath. I shake my head and smile at Naruto who in turn smile lopsidedly at me in return. I move to help him up, pulling him in for a passion-filled kiss as soon as he's back on his feet. I can feel him smile into it.

As we break apart, I breath a contented sigh. "Come on upstairs for a few minutes. Haru needs help washing her hair." I say quietly moving towards the stairs. He follows after me.

"How was her training today?" He asks curiously. I smile as I recall her determination.

"Well, she did well with the katas. Her aim with the kunais needs work, but she'll get better with practice. Oh she injured Neji today too." I say, watching as Naruto's blue eyes get round with interest.

"So that's what happened. I saw him at the hospital when I went to see Sakura today. He was refusing to tell the nurses what had happened." He says, laughter lighting up in his eyes as he spoke. I smile and enter the bathroom. Haru is playing with the ridiculous amount of bubbles she's made in the water. I shake my head and motion for Naruto to sit on the toilet lid as I move to get the bottle of shampoo for Haru's hair.

"Haru are you ready to get your hair washed?" I ask, holding up the bottle for her to see. She nods. I pour a small amount of the slippery substance on my hand and maneuver myself so that I can lather it into the dark locks on her head.

"Otou-san, what's a penis?" She asks suddenly as I am about to rinse the sweet-smelling suds from her hair. I nearly fall into the tub with her as I am caught unprepared for the question. I can hear Naruto choking behind me. I knew this day would come.

TBC...

Hope you all enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings: Swearing, sexy bits, MPREG, slight time jump, etc...

"You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly  
and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
squeeze so tightly."

- 'Dance Inside' by The All-American Rejects

Chapter 10: Clumsy

Weeks after Haru's innocent question, I am beginning to understand the not so fun part of parenting. My little girl seems to be going through some kind of phase where she tries to play Naruto and I against one another. She seems to think it's funny when we fight over her. I don't find it as amusing as she does, but I've also caught onto her game. Naruto and I have decided that it is best to team up on her when she tries it. It seems to be working. None the less it has been straining on our still newly formed relationship. Only just passed a month into it and we have fought several times because of the clever three- year old. Luckily, we've been able to smooth things over between us quickly enough.

I shift uncomfortably in the high-backed kitchen chair, wondering when the other two occupants of the house will be rising. Haru has been sleeping in more than usual lately because her grueling training sessions with Naruto and I; even Sakura has stepped in to train with her a few times. She's improved a great deal, even learning some very simple jutsus. Her birthday stands only a few months from now and I looked forward to the warm weather of August. April, I find is still too cold, even with May just around the corner.

I read the paper silently, sipping hot tea and enjoying the relative silence before it is rudely broken by the presence of a loud yawn from the doorway. I can't even find the energy to be irritated as I look up at the blond dobe standing, leaning against the door frame, his hair sticking up in odd angles, his peacock eyes still clouded with grogginess. I motion for him to sit with me and he smiles lopsidedly at me. I smile back softly.

I've wondered recently if it is strange that we have already fallen in sync with one another so swiftly; Naruto has eve moved into the house with Haru and I. It doesn't feel strange to me, actually quite the opposite; it feels like it has always been this way. I shake my head to clear away my thoughts and watch Naruto as he pours himself a steaming mug of tea. He's about to take his first sip when he abruptly sets it down and all but careens towards the bathroom. I can hear him retching and stand to follow after him. I can't imagine what could be wrong with him. The kyuubi keeps him from getting ill, so this is far too odd an occurrence to leave unquestioned.

I enter the bathroom to the sight of my lover bent low over the toilet, shuddering as he empties the limited contents of his stomach. I reach to rub his back soothingly, unsure what else to do and opting to do as I have in the past with my daughter. It had always worked on her. Naruto pulls himself upright and I fill the glass on the side of the sink with cool water, handing it to him silently. He nods in thanks, accepting the beverage gratefully and rinsing out his mouth before taking several gulps of the chilly liquid. I wait patiently for him to finish before questioning him.

He sets the glass on the side of the tub next to him and looks up at me, his face sweaty from the exertion of vomiting. I regard him seriously, "Naruto, I thought that you don't get sick." I state quietly and watch as he struggles to answer.

"I don't. This just seems to be happening in the mornings lately." He replies finally, casting his eyes down to his hands. My brow furrows.

"This has happened more than once?" I inquire, pressing him for more much needed explanations. He merely nods in acquiescence. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Tou-san, what's the matter with Chichiue?" Haru's voice breaks me out of whatever thoughts had captured my attention and I moved to block her view of the bathroom and Naruto's prone form.

"I'm not sure Haru, but can you do me a big favor?" I ask her and she nods slowly, prepared to do whatever I ask of her. "Okay, I need you to call Sakura-obasan and ask her to come here right away. Can you do that?" I ask. I don't wait for her to answer, turning her towards the stairs. She moves quickly. I smile at her back before moving back into the dull light of the bathroom. Naruto still sits on the floor, looking pale.

"I don't need Sakura to come here. I'll be fine. It goes away." He reasons with me, but I shake my head stubbornly.

"I don't care, I want you to get checked over. Sakura is going to come here to keep care of Haru and I am taking you to see Tsunade-sama." I reply with no room for argument. Naruto opens his mouth to do just that, but shuts it with a sharp look from me.

Sakura arrives after only a few minutes, worry evident on her pretty face. I smile at her reassuringly as I explain the situation. She wants to examine Naruto immediately, but I refuse, telling her that I need her to watch over Haru for me. She protests for a moment before accepting and helping me to pick Naruto up. He is not as light as he seems. He protests half-heartedly before resigning himself to pouting as I carry him outside.

I make rushed jumps over roofs towards the hokage's tower, sending a serpent messenger to Tsunade ahead of me. She'll be waiting for us. I am met by the semi-angry, but worried honey-colored eyes of the fifth hokage as I enter the tower. Shizune stands awkwardly next to her, both of them still dressed in their bedclothes. They roll a gurney over and I place Naruto on it gently. His body lays on the crisp sheets limply, sweat clinging to his forehead.

"What's happened to him?" She asks sternly, looking him over even as Shizune pushes the rolling cot into a private room.

"I don't know exactly. He had been about to have a cup of tea this morning like he always does and before he even took a sip of it, he fled the room and next thing I knew he was vomiting in the bathroom. He's told me a thousand times that he doesn't get ill, but I swear he is. He fainted on the way here. Something's got to be wrong with him." The words come out in a nearly panicked surge and I feel a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach, sick with worry. Tsunade nods, listening carefully as I describe Naruto's symptoms to her.

It's not long before the sannin is running cool medical chakra infused hands over Naruto's body. She slides them over his head and chest, finding nothing, but jumps as she runs them over his abdomen. She blinks in confusion before she speaks.

"Shizune, summon one Hinata immediately. I'll need her to confirm what I've found." Shizune is fast as she does as she's told, disappearing from the room. I watch Tsunade avidly. "This isn't possible. It's just not. I've never seen anything like it. It can't be." She mumbles to herself, her eyes focused on Naruto's stomach.

"What? What is it?" I ask desperately in need of information. She glances at me briefly, about to give me some kind of answer, but Hinata and Shizune arrive in a puff of smoke before she gets the chance. Immediately, Tsunade pushes me out of the way and directs the young and shy Hyuuga to use her bloodline to see inside of the blond kyuubi vessel. I observe them as an outsider helplessly.

Hinata's mouth opens wide in astonishment as she lays her eyes on Naruto's abdomen. She confirms Tsunade's suspicions, moving back so that Tsunade can work. No one pays me any mind; no one says a word to me, leaving me in the dark.

Finally I get fed up with all of this secrecy and shove into the circle of the three women. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I bellow. It's probably the loudest any of them have heard my voice, but I don't care. I need to know what's happening to my dobe.

"He's, well, it shouldn't be possible, but-" Tsunade begins incredulously.

"But what?" I exclaim, becoming more irate by the second. A slight tug on my shoulder brings my attention to the lavender eyed woman next to me.

"Naruto's going to have a baby." She says, her voice soft.

My jaw drops and everything goes dark.

A baby? My mind echoes.

A baby.

TBC...

Just a quick note to clear up the time line. Sasuke arrived in Konoha in March and the baby was conceived in mid to late March and in this chapter it is now the end of April so Naruto is about a month to a month and a half pregnant. And in case anyone was wondering, Haru was born in August, but Sasuke found her in the spring making her about eight months old at the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings: MPREG, sexy bits, WAFF, swearing, etc...

"I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today  
And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain"

- 'The Chemicals Between Us' by Bush

Chapter 11: Where I End and You Begin

I never in a billion years would have believed it would be possible for Naruto, a male, to bare my children. It's a ridiculous notion. Unfortunately, my assumption was wrong. Naruto can and is baring my child. I blink carefully as the thought replays in my mind over and over again. Naruto is ecstatic and I am concerned. Naruto is obviously not a woman. I am unclear on the exact mechanics of how he is going to birth the child, but from the minimal information I have gathered, I understand that it will be painful and dangerous for him. I am worried for him, but I would never ask him to give this up, to abort the baby.

I sit outside the room that Naruto is being examined in, contemplating the situation, my head pounding from my earlier fall into unconsciousness. Sakura is on her way with my daughter. I have to tell Haru that she is going to be a big sister. I'm not really sure what her reaction will be, but I think she has been hoping for a sibling for some time now. I sigh heavily.

How can this be real? I hardly can believe what has to be true. It's difficult to wrap my mind around the idea, but I try my best. At the same time, I feel insanely excited about the possibility that I'll be able to rebuild my clan after all with Naruto by my side. A smile creeps onto my lips as I imagine children laughing and my clan's slow but sure revival.

As my thoughts trail into the future, the door down the hall bursts open and Sakura rushes through it, Haru yanking her along by the hand hurriedly. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face as I watch my daughter, a pink bow tied in her hair, not unlike Sakura's years ago. Sakura looks exhausted, apparently unused to the antics and unstoppable energy of a three and a half year old. Funny, I would've thought she'd deal with it better since she had spent a great deal of time with Naruto, who had the energy of said three year old as well.

"Where's Chichiue?" Haru demands as she reaches my side and immediately grasps my arm. I pick her up instinctively and pull her into my lap before answering her. I glance back to Sakura, gratitude in the simple look. She wants an answer as well. I can tell by the hard stare she meets my glance with. I nod slightly and set my gaze back to my jade-eyed daughter.

"Chichiue is with the Hokage at the moment Haru. She's making sure that the baby inside him is healthy." I explain quietly, but loud enough that Sakura can catch the words as they escape my mouth. Her eyes widen as the implications of what I've said sink in.

"Chichiue is having a baby?" Haru asks softly, a look of curiosity blooming on her heart-shaped face. Her eyes glow with barely contained excitement. I smile at her.

"That's right. You're going to be a big sister. Is that okay with you?" I ask her softly. I watch as her eyes go round and she opens her mouth in an 'o'.

"You mean I get a little brother or sister? You're not teasing?" She inquires suspiciously. I shake my head.

"I promise." I say, offering her my pinky. She quickly links her own tiny digit with mine in a pact. I grin at her.

The door beside us opens and Tsunade steps out. All eyes are on her the instant she comes out and stands before us. I am about to speak, when Haru breaks the silence instead.

"Is my baby brother or sister all right?" She asks, her voice carrying an air of childhood protectiveness. Tsunade's lips twitch into a smile before she answers.

"The baby and Naruto are both perfectly healthy. Naruto's about six weeks pregnant. Things are far from secure, but everything seems to be in working order. It is a shaky first three months for almost every pregnancy, but once Naruto passes into his second trimester, he will be in the 'safety zone' so to speak. Sasuke, you'll need to make sure that he eats a proper diet and gets plenty of rest, no heavy lifting or stressful activities. He can of course continue to train, but to an easier regimen and he will not be going on any out of village missions. He will also need to take one of these prenatal vitamins everyday. I am counting on you to insure that he follows all of these orders. I will need to see him again in two weeks, just to make sure everything is going well. If you have any questions, I'll answer them then. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a drink." She explains, ending with a tired smile before she wanders off down the hall.

Only minutes later, Naruto appears in the doorway next to us. He looks embarrassed as my eyes meet his. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess it wasn't nothing, ne Sasuke?" He asks quietly. I don't answer, instead standing with Haru in my arms and pulling him into a hug. I had been so worried about him. Sakura stands silently near to us, waiting for us to remember her presence.

"We'll talk about it at home." I tell him before turning to Sakura, "Thank you for watching Haru for us Sakura-chan. Haru, say thank you." I say as I look first at Sakura, then at my daughter.

"Arigatou Sakura-obasan." Haru speaks politely from her place against my chest. Sakura smiles.

"You're very welcome, and you can count on me anytime guys." She replies before moving towards the door. I look over at Naruto, offering him my unoccupied hand. He takes it, entwining our fingers as we take our leave as well.

The walk back to the Uchiha complex is silent. Haru glances around the streets as we move and Naruto's fingers remain embraced by my own. It's peaceful as we make our way to our home.

Later on as Naruto and I lay in our bed, his head laying heavily on my bare chest, my fingers stroking through his brilliant platinum locks, he speaks.

"Are you really okay with all of this?" his voice seems uncertain as he talks in the darkness of our room. Haru sleeps down the hall; the house is silent, but for his words.

I tilt my head slightly and still my fingers in his hair. "Of course. Naruto, nothing makes me happier than your happiness. If you want this baby, then I want this baby too. I'll admit that I am... afraid. There are many doubts, many dangers, but I am becoming accustomed to the thought of another child. Haru wants siblings and I want more children. Are you sure you're okay with it?" I reply softly next to his ear, a shiver running though him as I speak. I smile. He merely nods.

I press my palms onto his bare back warmly, spreading my fingers to cover more of the beautifully silky skin. My fingertips massage his flesh as we lay together. I can feel my desire for him stirring and he seems to want me as well. I press my lips to his hungrily.

He crawls on top of me, his lips seeking out mine instinctively in the darkness. I smile into the passionate kiss. My arms move of their own accord, wrapping themselves protectively around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me, the heat between our bodies becoming almost unbearable.

He's rocking his hips into mine, creating delicious friction. My fingers desperately search for the waistband of his pajama bottoms, prying them off his hips, sliding them down shapely legs. He moans his pleasure into my neck. I can feel his tongue gliding over the sensitive flesh of my throat as he wriggles in my lap, tugging at my shorts with eager hands of his own.

I groan as his fingers close around my hardness and I waste no time wrapping my own long digits around his erection in return. He breathes heavily. I bite my lip. His hips pump in time with the stroking of my hand and I move my other hand to slide between the cheeks of his rear. He jumps as my fingertip trails over the puckered entrance. I smile. He glares, cerulean glowing with lust. I remove my hand from his cock and reach for the new bottle of lotion we just bought. I cover my fingers with it and slip them back in between his the cheeks of his rear. I press a finger into him, quickly following it with a second and then a third digit. He moans loudly into my mouth as he crushes his moist lips to my bruised ones.

I pump my fingers inside of him slowly, and I am about to pull them out and sheath myself deep within him, when a thought strikes me. Could this be bad for the baby? I hadn't thought to ask Tsunade if sex was allowed during the pregnancy. I stilled my movements and Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"Sasuke..." My name in his husky voice makes me swallow. "Why are you stopping? I want you inside me." he breathes.

"Naruto, I can't. What if I hurt the baby?" I ask uncertainly. My erection is painful as his hand slides up and down my shaft.

"What?" He looks at me confusedly. "You can't be serious." He groans as he realizes I am being serious. He shakes in need and I move my fingers inside of him, rubbing up against his prostate. He shouts in relief as I stroke his member. His hand on my cock speeds up, keeping tempo with the thrusts of my fingers and strokes on his flesh.

I pant and his eyes close tightly in pleasure as I brush my fingers over the bundle of nerves that makes up his prostate repeatedly.

It doesn't take long before he is arching impossibly and spraying burning seed onto my chest and stomach and my own mixes and mingles with his as I ejaculate as well, his hand tightening compulsively on my shaft.

"You are going to talk to Tsunade tomorrow. There is no way I can live with just your hands and mouth. I want you inside me." He grouses after we've tidied our mess and lay breathing irregularly in the twisted sheets. I nod.

I would definitely be asking her. I look hungrily at the gorgeous form of my lover in the dark.

Definitely.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings:

"You, you're the sea  
I'm the waves crashing  
I'm the ground  
The ground under your feet  
I'm a liar, a thief  
And I, am an apology"

- 'Apology' by Our Lady Peace

Chapter 12: We Are Free Men

Naruto is insatiable. Needless to say that I have spoken with Tsunade and she has given me the okay to have my way with him, but I am beginning to think that it is he who is having his way with me. I hardly get any rest at all. This morning I awoke to him preparing himself. I nearly thought I might die. It was completely erotic. It has been nearly six months now since we found out that Naruto is pregnant. I have been running errands and catering to all of his whims. Haru is ecstatic, turning four just last month and her entrance exam for the academy is in just a few days. I am exhausted. I have been training her and dealing with my now seven months pregnant lover, who teeters between emotions. People keep congratulating me on my good fortune. I hardly think that it is good fortune for me, although, the baby is healthy. Tsunade says that she believes that the child is another girl. Naruto and I have been discussing names and we can't agree. He wants Hana and I want Aki. I think it is only fitting since Haru is named after a season that we name our second child after the she will be born in. I think he is close to giving in to me. It's hard to be sure.

I am sitting in the sun of our back yard when Haru finds me. Naruto is not far behind her. He wobbles as he walks and I smile. His abdomen has rounded out, evidence of the growing life inside of him. He wears baggy clothing, comfort taking place of the practicality of ninja gear. He is no longer allowed to go on any missions, in or out of the village and he seems uncharacteristically calm about it. He seats himself next to me and my hand finds its way around his waist, settling on his protruding stomach out of habit. I can feel my unborn daughter move within him towards the warmth of my hand and the smile on my lips widens. Haru comes to sit between Naruto's legs, pressing her ear to his stomach. She listens quietly.

A grin breaks onto her cherub face as she hears the noises from within him. He smiles at her.

"That's her. That's my sister. I can hear her in there. How much longer until she comes out of there Chichiue?" She asks excitedly. He shrugs.

"Not for a while yet. She's still not quite ready. You can talk to her though. She can hear you." He says. Haru's emerald eyes widen.

"What should I say?" She asks curiously, her small hand ghosting over the bump of his abdomen.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" I reply, watching her, my hand still massaging the soft skin of Naruto's belly. She thinks for a moment.

"Hello in there. I'm your big sister, Haru. I hope you come out soon. I want to meet you in person. Tou-san and Chichiue want to see you too. We will have so much fun once you get here. I can't wait to play with you. What do you think of me? Are you excited to play with me too?" She speaks directly to Naruto's bulging stomach and presses her ear back to it to await the answer to her question. The baby kicks and Haru jumps, her face clearly conveying astonishment. She wasn't expecting such a reply. I chuckle.

"She's pleased to meet you." Naruto says quietly, a knowing smile playing on his lips. I allow him to lean his head on my shoulder as a yawn escapes him and Haru keeps a hand pressed to his abdomen, hoping to feel every movement the baby makes.

Just then, our peace is interrupted as Neji makes his presence known. He bows in apology before he speaks. I already know why he is here. Tsunade had decided that because of Naruto's pregnancy, it would be best if I took my oath earlier than was originally planned.

"Sasuke, the Hokage requests that you and your daughter immediately meet her at the Hokage tower in order to be sworn back into Konoha. I am to escort you. We have little time." He explains, the urgency of the situation conveyed easily through his words. I nod and stand, giving Naruto a meaningful look. I reach out a hand to Haru and she takes it without a word. She remains serious as we follow after the Hyuuga solemnly.

The tower is empty as we enter it. Neji leads us to the council room silently. Tsunade sits in the middle of the row of council members. I swallow as I feel their eyes on me. Some of them seem to have held a grudge against me. Haru's hand tightens on my fingers as she stands in nervous silence.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are aware of why you have been called here today?" the booming voice of one council members reverberates within the room. I meet his eyes and nod.

"You understand that we are being extraordinarily lenient with your punishment. Are you prepared to swear your allegiance to the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagure?" Another member intones monotonously as I stand confidently beneath their scrutinizing stares.

"I am." I answer steadily. I rub my thumb reassuringly over the back of Haru's hand. She tries to look unafraid as she stands next to me.

"And you, Uchiha Haru, you would pledge your life and service as a ninja to Konohagure?" the same woman inquires of my daughter. Haru looks up, surprised to be addressed directly.

"I do." She answers, her voice soft and quiet in her nervousness. Several members of the council as well as Tsunade nod their heads. Shizune steps out from behind Tsunade and offers a hand to Haru. I nod to my daughter. I close my eyes as she is led from the room. All eyes settle upon me.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we have been informed of your involvement with the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. What are your intentions with him?" I glare up at the man angrily. How dare they question my motives with Naruto.

"He is my lover and bearer of my children." I state coldly. I clench my teeth.

"Yes, we'd heard that the demon child was impregnated with your child. We have yet to decide whether the demon is directly involved or perhaps it is some ploy by Orochimaru. Can you disprove any of theses allegations?" The first member speaks once more.

"Orochimaru is dead. I killed him and his assistant, Kabuto. As for the demon, Naruto has learned to control it for the most part and the Hokage herself has been presiding over his pregnancy." I reply, hiding my distaste beneath my indifferent tone. Some of the members nod once more.

"You are a traitor and a betrayer of your village. Why should you be accepted back into the home that you had abandoned?" A member who had not spoken yet says arrogantly. I meet her eyes defiantly.

"I have admitted to abandoning my village for a personal vendetta against my brother and the pursuit of power. I have also destroyed a great threat to Konoha and I have abandoned my personal mission to avenge my family. I am willing to perform any act of penance that you wish." I sate quietly, my voice subdued. Tsunade looks between all of the members of the council and whispers erupt within the room.

After several minutes, quiet falls over the room once more. I stand before their judgment and I am still. All is still.

"Uchiha Sasuke, it has hereby been decided by this council that you are to be fully pardoned and your citizenship to Konoha reinstated. Your daughter, Uchiha Haru, will also be accepted as a full citizen of Konoha on the condition that she will become a ninja and fight among our ranks. Be wary though, if you betray this village again, there will be no more leniency. You are dismissed." The main council member speaks loudly, his voice bouncing off the walls, nearly echoing. I sigh in relief, releasing a burdened breath I hadn't realized had been trapped within my lungs.

"Thank you." I bow low in respect before leaving the room. Haru sits in a chair just outside, her legs swinging back and forth as she waits impatiently. As she hears me leave the room, she jumps from the seat she is sitting in and jumps into my arms.

"Are we allowed to stay Tou-san?" She asks, her eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we're allowed to stay. We're free." I reply softly, holding her close to me and running my fingers through her silk-thread hair. I tremble. I hadn't realized how afraid I had been.

We are free.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings: MPREG, swearing, graphic child birth, WAFF etc...

"Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
this moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale blue colored iris,  
presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide"

- 'Lightening Crashes' by Live

Chapter 13: Remember To Breathe

Haru is doing well in the academy. She's the top in her class, as if I'd expect anything different from my daughter. Naruto is due any day. The leaves have changed for the colours of autumn and October is coming to an end. I am sitting in the windowsill when I hear Naruto screaming from in the kitchen. I don't think I have ever moved quicker in my life. I am by his side before I have a chance to blink. There is a puddle beneath him and his eyes are panicked.

"It's time." is all he manages to say to me as I reach for the phone and dial Sakura's number. She answers after only one ring. I speak quickly.

"Sakura, I need you to go and pick up Haru and bring her to the hospital. It's time." I ramble out swiftly before hanging up. I don't even give her a chance to reply or say goodbye before I hang up the phone and pick Naruto up. I manage to teleport us immediately to the hospital. Tsunade is already waiting when we arrive.

"Ahh! Something is happening. It hurts. FUCK!" Naruto exclaims as his body is wracked with pain. His hand crushes mine and I hide a wince.

"It's called a contraction Naruto, now undress and lay down on that bed there." Tsunade orders as she points to the bed closest to us. I push Naruto gently towards it and help him peel his clothing off. He is flushed and sweat clings to his skin as he breathes through another contraction. He grits his teeth.

I stand helplessly watching as Tsunade washes her hands and moves to stand between Naruto's spread legs. He doesn't even have the capacity to be embarrassed as Tsunade examines him, her eyes on the most intimate parts of his body. Her hands are moving now and I can't see what exactly she's doing. Naruto pants and groans as his contractions come in quick succession, only minutes apart now. Tsunade looks up at me as Naruto's fingers wrap tightly around my hand, squeezing painfully hard, my own fingers turning white with the pressure of it.

"He's ready," She states as her eyes meet mine, "Naruto, I need you to push on the count of three." She finishes and Naruto nods incoherently. She counts to three and he groans loudly as he pushes, Tsunade's hands glowing with chakra as she assists the birth of our baby girl.

I can feel sweat sliding between my shoulderblades as I hold Naruto's hand. He pushes over and over again.

"Fuck! Sas-ke, I hate you!, this is all your fault!" He exclaims as his reddened face contorts in pain again. His hair lays matted to his forehead with sweat and I brush it back with my unoccupied hand.

"You're doing great baby, just a little more." I coax as Tsunade works and Naruto pushes. I wait.

Finally, Naruto falls back with a relieved sigh and Tsunade moves back, a small bloodied bundle in her arms. I stand completely still as I wait for the fateful wail of an infant. My eyes close as I pray for the noise. I've never wanted a noise more.

A keening cry fills the room right before I am handed the now blanket-swaddled baby girl. She cries, proving that she has her 'mother's' lungs. I smile and rock her quietly. Tsunade cleans up Naruto and leaves silently. I sit with my lover, our pale-blond newborn in his arms. He smiles tiredly at her before he looks to me.

"I think you were right after all, she looks like an Aki, doesn't she?" He asks. I just smile at him. We haven't even gotten a chance to see what color our darling baby girl's eyes are, since she has had them screwed shut the whole time she has been crying.

Her eyes open and Naruto sees them first. He gasps and I look to see what has caught his attention. I am speechless as my eyes meet the vibrant violet of our new daughter's, but the colour is not the most intriguing part of them, but the black teardrops of the Sharingan in the irises of her eyes. She has stopped crying to stare back at me.

Suddenly the door bursts open and our other daughter comes flying into the room. She bounces next to the bed excitedly. I reach to pick her up, placing my finger on my lips to silence her. Her viridian eyes flash as she settles them upon her new baby sister.

"What's her name Tou-san?" She whispers, glancing at me and then back to the newborn. Naruto smiles, his eyes half-closed in his exhaustion.

"Aki." I reply, my voice hardly more than a breath. She smiles in awe as she reaches to touch her sister's face.

"Hello Aki, I've been waiting to meet you for so long. I'm your big sister, Haru." She says as her small fingertips ghost softly across Aki's cheek. Aki's unusual eyes follow her sister's movements diligently. We stay like this, the four of us, a family.

Hours later, we finally get through the door of our home. The nursery is in Itachi's old room. We've changed it all, the colour is now violet and we made the window larger, sheer-flowered curtains hanging over it. It's not his anymore. It's hers.

Naruto was healed with the aid of the medical ninja at the hospital and of course by the demon housed within him. I am not surprised that we are home already. It is late though and Haru is asleep in my arms as Naruto keeps baby Aki close to his chest as she slumbers as well.

I tuck Haru into her bed before making my way to Naruto and I's room. I am more tired than I care to admit and I want nothing more than to crawl into bed with my lover and our newborn and sleep too. Naruto is already in bed, Aki curled in the middle of the futon. I smile and slide into the bed next to him and Aki.

I am just beginning to doze when I hear the creak of our bedroom door. Haru steps into the room and nibbles her lip. Aki whines and I pick her up, letting her rest on my chest, my heartbeat lulling her back to sleep. Haru moves to leave. She looks as though she might cry and I am about to speak when Naruto cuts me off.

"Haru-chan, where are you going?" he calls quietly. Haru turns, a pout on her lips.

"Aki has already taken my spot." She says, her voice barely more than a dejected whisper. I smile slightly. She's so adorable.

"Nonsense. There's always room for you. Come here." Naruto coaxes. Haru smiles just the tiniest bit and meanders closer. Naruto pulls her onto the bed, lifting the blankets so she can snuggle down between us. Soon enough we are all asleep. It has been a long day for all of us.

It is bound to be a long night as well.

TBC...

I just wanted to thank anyone who participated in the challenge. Here are the answers in case anyone is interested:

Into the Night- Chad Kroeger and Santana

Terrified- See Spot Run

Straightjacket Feeling- All American Rejects

The Old Apartment- Barenaked Ladies

And Darling- Tegan and Sara

You and Me- Lifehouse

A Shameless Use of Charm- Everclear

Tremble For My Beloved- Collective Soul

Anyone Else But You- The Moldy Peaches

Mood Ring- Motley Crue

Clumsy- Our Lady Peace

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and now I want to ask for reviewers to please vote. In the following chapters, I need to know if people would like to me to have Sasuke forgive Itachi or if you all would prefer he kill him on sight. I have an idea where this is going, but I would like some feedback so that I can decide which path is the best choice, so let me know what you all think. Thanks again.


	15. Chapter 15

Tomorrow That Never Comes

Warnings: Swearing, angst, OOCness, slight violence, MAJOR SPOILERS from chapters 395 on, etc...

How can you ask for forgiveness?  
So now you think that your crimes are victimless?  
I know you and your sins  
Your retributions  
So how will you lay your penance down?

We all pay in time  
So how will you clear you conscience  
When your clock unwinds?

I've heard enough of your forked tongue  
How do you know when the cuts are deep enough?  
I know you like your stabs  
Your preemptive attacks

But how will you hold your demons down?

- "Little Bombs" by Dashboard Confessionals

Chapter 14: Seein' Red

The first few weeks with Aki were hell, but we survived, Naruto and I. Thank God Haru is a heavy sleeper. She's been doing so well at the academy. Aki has grown so much in the last few months and her eyes have not changed. They're still the amethyst color with the Sharingan. She's the first female and the youngest person to ever show it in the history of the Uchiha Clan and I don't know exactly what it means. Perhaps, Naruto and I are starting a new clan, with a new bloodline limit. Even Tsunade doesn't know what all of it means. I guess it means that we'll all just have to wait until Aki is old enough to put it to use.

Naruto and I are on our way to pick up Haru from the Academy. It's a beautiful March day; warm enough even for just sweaters and the sun is shining brightly in the sky. Aki is held securely in my arms; her tiny platinum pigtails tickling my neck and chin as she gurgles at the passing birds, her chubby arms reaching for them playfully. Naruto smiles at the two of us as he walks next to me. I grin. It seems that things are perfect, so perfect in fact, that I am becoming uneasy. Something must be lurking in the shadows, waiting to shatter this peace.

We reach the Academy shortly and wait as the children file out. After several minutes, there is still no sign of our daughter. Fearing that she may have gotten into some trouble today, Naruto and I make our way inside. Iruka greets us with a large smile which quickly falls with the worry I am sure is written clearly on our faces.

"Iruka, where's Haru? We came to pick her up." Naruto asks, his voice gaining pitch as he realizes that she is not with her teacher. Iruka looks completely confused.

"Haru? She didn't attend class today. I got a call this morning from Sasuke, or at least I thought it was Sasuke saying that she was ill. I was just going to ask you how she was feeling when you walked in." He explains, his eyes becoming filled with worry as well. Naruto looks at me, fear apparent on his face and we are moving before I have a chance to blink.

I hold Aki tightly to my chest and she whines slightly at being squished, but she doesn't cry. It seems as if she senses the seriousness of the situation. Naruto and I rush back to the compound, frantic to find Haru. Who could have taken her? The council?

My question is soon to be answered. As we step into our shared home, the door left unlocked as always, we don't even remove our shoes before moving into the kitchen. I stop abruptly in my tracks, Naruto banging into me from behind since he hadn't been expecting me to stop in the doorway. "Sasuke, what is it?" He asks before peering around me. He gasps.

"Hello little brother." The voice sends shivers down my spine as memories flash within my mind. I close my eyes, willing it not to be real, but when I open them, the scene remains the same.

There in the middle of the kitchen sits Itachi, Haru sitting happily on his knee. He has an arm around her tiny waist and he smiles at us. I feel as though I might be sick or cry or collapse, perhaps even all three. Haru smiles.

"Tou-san, how come you never told me that you had a brother?" She asks innocently; she doesn't know that she could be in danger. I want to plead with my brother, beg him not to hurt her. Aki squirms in my arms and Naruto reaches to take her from me. I let him, shock making my arms compliant.

"Itachi. What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice quivering just the slightest. I am not sure which is worse, the anger or the fear.

"I've come to make things right. I didn't know you had started the clan again." He replies, gesturing to Haru with his unoccupied hand. He doesn't move his head, his coal-colored eyes trained on me. I swallow reflexively.

"I thought you were dead. Itachi, please..." I trail off quietly. I could feel my body shaking uncontrollably. Naruto stood still, shushing Aki as he bounced her in his arms, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Please what brother?" Itachi doesn't move at all, Haru hugging him, her tiny arms around his neck.

"Don't hurt her." I whisper.

"Don't worry Tou-san, Oji-san can't see anymore. See?" Haru says as she waves a hand in front of Itachi's face in demonstration. Realization dawns on me. Itachi is blind. The Sharingan had ruined his eyes.

"You- You're really blind?" I ask. Itachi bows his head.

"I have lost my sight, my power, my family. I am eternally alone with no purpose. I was forced to kill my own family, our whole clan. I was sent as a spy by the council and I had discovered the conspiracies of our father and the elders of our clan. They'd planned to overthrow the Hokage, to take over Konoha. It was my mission to annihilate them and to become the traitor, the scapegoat to save the name of Uchiha from further shame. The council placed the burden on my shoulders." He speaks softly, not raising his head. I stare at him. He seems a broken man. He's not lying. How can what he says be true? I want to scream. All of this time I had spent hating him for a crime he had no choice but commit. How could the council have asked him to do what had been done? How had they been able to ask him to slaughter the ones who shared his blood? How could they have left me with no family, allowing me to hate the only brother I'd ever had, the only family I had left?

Hatred filled me, but not hatred for the sad man before me but for the members of the council who left me filled with hate for my brother and condemned him for a sin the asked him to commit. I hated them more than I had ever hated anyone before. I grit my teeth, words escaping me.

"Do you pity me brother?" Itachi asks, his voice quiet with shame. I shook in my place by the door and breathed deeply to get control of myself.

"No. I don't pity you Aniki, I forgive you." I reply, my voice filled with raw emotion. From next to me I hear Naruto gasp.

"Sasuke, are you sure?" He asks me, unsure if he should believe what I've said. I nod.

"He's telling the truth. He has nothing left to lose. To lie would be pointless." I say in explanation. Naruto nods in silence. Itachi's face is a mask of shock. He hadn't been expecting such an answer from me. Haru hugs him tighter and slowly, very slowly his arms come up to return the embrace.

"You forgive me?" He asks incredulously as Haru climbs down from his lap and moves to hug my legs happily.

Naruto steps forward slowly coming to stand before my older brother. "Itachi, would you like to meet your other niece?" he asks, Aki squirming in his arms.

"There are two of them?" Itachi inquires quietly. I smile silently to myself. It must have been so long since Itachi had been anywhere near children that he could play with and hold.

"Yes, her name is Aki. Would you like to hold her?" Naruto replies as he holds Aki out towards Itachi. Itachi's arms instinctively reach out to receive her. He cradles her carefully within his arms as though he's afraid he might break her. Naruto watches over them and I move to stand next to him, watching my brother hold my baby. Haru holds my hand as we wait for Itachi to speak.

Aki giggles and smile in his arms and he lifts her to his face, a smile pulling at his lips, a real smile. Aki reaches out her hands and places them over Itachi's eyes, staring at him and gurgling happily. When Itachi opens his eyes again, he jumps slightly as his eyes meet my daughter's. I don't understand the surprise that's etched on his face.

"I can see..." he whispers, staring wide-eyed at my baby.

TBC...

Yes, I am alive. I know you've been waiting forever for this update, so I know it is short like all the others, but I hope to be able to update again soon. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I know it is a cliffy, but I'll give you more later. Review please. You know I love hearing what you all have to say.

Angel


End file.
